This project involves the preparation and publication of a catalog of the cloned DNA of Drosophila. Previous editions of THE Molecular Genome of Drosophila melanogaster: Catalogs of cloned DNA, breakpoints and transformed inserts by chromosome location were published in the Drosophila Information Service. We anticipate that cloned genes will continue to increase dramatically. Based on that additional information future editions of the catalog of cloned DNA will be prepared and published. This catalog makes it possible for a worker interested in a particular chromosome site or gene to see if it has already been cloned or if a nearby site has been cloned or transformed. Such examples may be useful as the starting points for "walks" or "jumps" to clone adjacent sequences. Also, this information allows to estimate that about 10% of the euchromatic genome has been cloned in major walks. We have established and will maintain a database that relates this information about clones in a way that we and others can search for specific features. This will facilitate making the information available to Dr. Dan Lindsley for inclusion in his forthcoming edition of "Genetic Variants of Drosophila melanogaster." We anticipate publications of the catalog of cloned DNA annually in DIS and possibly other journals.